Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an occupant protection device.
Related Art
In a vehicle occupant restraint device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-64632, an air bag disposed inside a side support section is inflated, and relative displacement of a seated occupant in the seat width direction with respect to the seat is suppressed due to the side support section extending out to a vehicle front side, in cases in which acceleration acts in at least the vehicle width direction, such as in what is referred to as an offset collision, side-on collision (side collision), or the like.
Normally, when a collision or the like is not predicted, the side support sections hold the upper body of the seated occupant in the seat width direction, and suppress relative displacement of the seated occupant in the seat width direction, due to the respective side support sections displacing toward a seat width direction central portion of the seat.
However, generally, side support sections are configured such that the left and right are separately adjusted, such that it is necessary to finely adjust their respective pressures in order to substantially equalize the pressures of the side support sections at the left side and the right side, and so there is room for further improvement.